hercules_xenafandomcom-20200215-history
Fallen Angel
Xena and Gabrielle, now released from their mortal coils, join forces with the Archangel Michael to battle Callisto and the infernal forces of Hell. Summary Joxer travels to Rome after he has nightmares about Xena and Gabrielle being in trouble. He meets Amarice and Eli and is devastated when he sees the bodies of Xena and Gabrielle hanging from crosses. Joxer says he wants to take their bodies back home to Greece. Amarice says the Romans won't allow that. Joxer insists he's going to do it anyway, and Amarice agrees to help him. Meanwhile, Xena and Gabrielle sit on the ledge of a cliff and are approached by a flock of angels, who scoop them up and fly out over a monumental abyss. The angels take first Gabrielle and head up, and then other angels take Xena and head up. Black specks rise up from below, and the angels get all upset about the approaching demons. The demons make the angels drop first Gabrielle and then Xena. Gabrielle cries out for Xena, and Xena tries to fall toward Gabrielle. They almost touch hands when somebody grabs Xena. It is Callisto in demonic form. Gabrielle keeps falling, yelling for Xena. Xena and Callisto exchange blows. The archangel Michael grabs Xena, but Callisto takes Gabrielle to the depths of Hell. Determined to bring Gabrielle back, Xena convinces Michael to turn her into an archangel. Michael places her in a cave and Xena walks through the Fire of Purification. She emerges, engulfed in flames, and Michael leads her to a pond of divine water. Xena, bearing wings, rises from the pond a full-fledged archangel. While Joxer, Amarice and Eli remove Xena and Gabrielle's bodies from the crosses, Callisto taunts Gabrielle in Hell. She tries to trick Gabrielle into eating the fruit that will spread evil through her body, but Gabrielle resists. Before descending into Hell, Michael warns Xena that she might be tempted to relieve the damned of their suffering. The only way to do this is to take on their guilt, which would free them, but trap her in Hell forever. Amarice cuts a lock of Xena's hair and swears to honor the memory of the Warrior Princess. She turns on Eli and tells him all of this is his fault, because he turned Gabrielle into a whimpering wimp who wouldn't fight or anything until it was too late. Callisto has some of the other demons hold Gabrielle down and force food into her throat. Gabrielle gets a taste and then eats more and grows horns. Gabrielle tells Callisto she probably enjoyed watching her family burn because it allowed her to turn into a bitch. Xena and the rest of the archangels arrive in Hell just after Gabrielle succumbs and eats the poisoned fruit. Xena attacks Callisto and cuts off both her wings. Michael and the other archangels battle the demons and rescue Gabrielle. Xena is about to leave when she looks at the helpless Callisto and sees every ounce of suffering that occurred in her life. Truly moved, Xena pulls Callisto close and a glowing light surrounds them. After Gabrielle is purified in the divine water, she is disgusted when she learns that Xena gave herself up to save Callisto. Michael tries to explain that Callisto is an innocent because Xena healed her pain and took away the memory of all her past evil deeds. But Gabrielle thinks that Callisto is just putting on an act. attempts to take Gabrielle back to Hell]] Michael continues by saying that the next time the demons attack, they may not be able to stop them because Xena is more powerful than ever now that she has turned demon. Michael tells Gabrielle that Xena is more dangerous in the air and that their only chance of defeating her is to attack her while she's on the ground. Gabrielle knows she's the only one who can ground Xena, but she needs to have wings in order to do so. Instead of walking through the Fire of Purification, however, Gabrielle must forgive Callisto for everything she's done in order to become an archangel. Gabrielle earns her wings just as Xena ascends from Hell with a legion of demons ready to take over the earth. Xena goes after Gabrielle, but before the other archangels can attack, Xena takes to the air. Gabrielle follows and lures Xena into the abyss, where the two fight like they've never fought before. Xena is clearly more powerful and de-wings all of the archangels. Meanwhile, Eli, who feels responsible for the deaths of Xena and Gabrielle, is praying for forgiveness when he is approached by Callisto, who whispers something in his ear. Eli goes over to Xena and Gabrielle's bodies and places his hands on their heads. Callisto, not visible to Joxer and Amarice, rests her hands on top of Eli's. Just as Xena is about to send Michael to Hell, she and Gabrielle disappear. Stunned, Eli, Joxer and Amarice look on as Xena and Gabrielle slowly come back to life. Callisto is transformed into an archangel and she disappears with Michael, to be reunited with her family in Heaven. Disclaimer Hell Hath No Fury like a Woman Scorned Background Information Behind the Scenes *Joseph LoDuca won the 2000 Emmy Award for "Outstanding Music Composition for a Series (Dramatic Underscore)" for this episode. *This episode required around 270 special effects shots, as compared to the usual 50-100 in an episode. *Lucy Lawless dubbed lines like "heavy birdie" and "little broken butterfly on the ground" for demon Xena as she prepared to take Gabrielle back to Hell with her, but they decided not to use them. They were meant to show that demon Xena wanted Gabrielle the way that a cat wants a mouse. *As of this episode, gets a new costume designer, Jane Holland, and two new head writers, Alex Kurtzman and Roberto Orci. Key Events *This is the first appearance of the archangel Michael on . He previously appeared in the episode, "Revelations", the season finale of the fifth season. The actor, Charles Mesure, also previously appeared in the episodes "The Price" and "The Dirty Half Dozen", playing the roles of Mercer and Darnelle, respectively. *This is the second of a three episode story arc, beginning with "The Ides Of March". Trivia *In the Alternate Reality in "When Fates Collide", Gabrielle's play was called "Fallen Angel" and was based on this episode. Links and References Guest Stars * Hudson Leick as Callisto * Ted Raimi as Joxer * Charles Mesure as Archangel Michael * Jennifer Sky as Amarice * Timothy Omundson as Eli References People *Xena *Gabrielle *Joxer *Callisto *Eli *Amarice *Michael *Raphael *Pankos *Arleia *Lyceus (Mentioned) *Perdicus (Mentioned) Gods Places *Heaven *Hell *Rome *Greece (Mentioned) Other Season Navigation Category:XWP episodes Category:XWP Season Five Category:Rome Category:Episodes not set in Greece